Hellsing Eclipse
by Zombiewriter20
Summary: Revenge is the new reason people go after Hellsing. Millennium survived the invasion of Britain more than thirty years ago and they double their efforts to end Dracula. Of course Iscariot still plans on destroying Hellsing. But why would a new organization want Integra dead? (Paladins and Facilier are in this!) IntegraxThatcher PipxSeras BanditxIQ TubalcainxRip HeinkelxLex and more


_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own nor am I profiting from using Dr. Facilier , Hellsing, Rainbow Six, or Paladins characters since they are all owned by their respectful companies. However I have tweaked the backstory of some of the Rainbow operatives and paladins to better fit the story.**_

* * *

_**Integra pov:**_

_I'm laying on my back with a bullet through my left kneecap. I turnaround and crawl to my rapier to help me stand up. I look to my left and see sir Penwood shaking with his pistol in his hands aimed at the door. Turning to my right I see Mark Chandar with his smg in his hand just like me not believing that a member of SAS has betrayed them. Looking around I see All of my windows are shattered with the curtains riddled with bullets._

_Outside the main window on the top of different buildings a sniper aims their gun at my office, another at the 1st, and the last one is in a gunfight with a 2nd year operative from rainbow having alerted him by shooting me. The moon is blood red, a being nicknamed the Godslayer floats in front of it with his right arm glowing green along with his handgun that looks like a shark's mouth. Suddenly the wyrm in green armour and a jetpack crashes into him sending both of them crashing down into a demolished building out of my sight. Alucard is standing in the backyard facing the mansion wearing a black straight jacket with his long black hair along with the loose straps waving in the air. The family tree is burning with only one branch safe from the flames of which branch I have no clue. My entire backyard has dead bodies scattered all over the place. Bodies of Iscariot's divoted, Millennium's soldiers, and rainbow operatives that either were friends of my organization, wanted to achieve 'immortality', or wanted to serve the pope. Looking further downward to see he has wounded the blonde female vampire wearing a black catsuit. It appears the new leader of Millennium with his leather jacket and short black hair is trying to give her blood to heal her wounds. Standing in between Alucard and his target is a vampire wearing a Natzi hat, black overcoat, and under it a bodysuit with an X going from the shoulders to the thighs. Before they could begin a figure emerges from a section of my destroyed fence to make it a triple threat. The newcomer sauntered over to them wearing a medieval chest piece over a blue tunic with armour on his left shoulder. He puts his hands over his holstered handguns and slightly moves his head between the two vampires. It looks like Alucard has opened his arms and is ready to face both challengers._

_I look at England to see that just like the invasion thirty two years ago it has been drawn into this revenge plan. All this pointless death and destruction just makes me hate the man responsible even more. Turning around I look down to see Mike Baker lying dead on his back over my desk that's been broken in half with his shotgun no longer gripped in his hand. I look up to see Seamus Cowden in a fist fight with James Porter. I'm going to kill the son of a wanker who orchestrated all of this after I deal with the traitor. Before I could move six members of the roundtable burst through the doors led by a man with short light blonde hair that is combed back wearing sunglasses with a dark blue tint accompanied with a black suit and silver tie. Penwood is no longer shaking as he aims his gun at a lady with short black hair with a strand of it being red, red outfit with a noble feel to it thanks in part by the cape on the left shoulder. She is carrying a rifle with an orange crystal acting as the ammunition. She points the gun at him and he just wants to pull the trigger as he remembers that she made him watch as they were killed._

_The traitors surround me and aim different kinds of pistols at me, Mute who can't decide who of them to aim his smg at, Penwood who if not for the circumstances would have shot Vivian already, and the two fighting SAS operators who have paused their fight to deal with a shared enemy. Sledge picks his hammer off of the ground and Smoke picks up his shotgun and takes a canister off his vest. Their leader simply pulls out his glock and slowly aims it at me. I just look at all of them feeling nothing more then malice for I once called them all knights._

_"It seems that you are cornered again lady Hellsing without any of your pets to protect you this time! I give you one finale chance to handover directorship of Hellsing and control over Dracula to me then I promise to end you quickly." he says this all with a cocky smirk. (freaking bastard!) I look over his shoulder to see shadows trying to rip Pip's shadow apart. I can't see the source but I know a certain 'doctor' in a top hat with a cain is commanding them to do this. We all here the rage filled scream of Seras Victoria as she zooms past the door in a red flash with a woman that has bandages all over her face following behind. She stops at the door with hatred in her eyes and pulls out her two pistols and aims them at him and his lady friend. Vivian in turn points her rifle at her while another traitor switches their target to Gregory. I see Gustave Kateb from GIGIN peeking from behind the door frame with revolver in hand. Then we hear Seras smashing into the witch doctor that causes everyone to turn to the noise. I use the momentary distraction to step onto my chair and jump from it to Mike's killer. Time slows as I realize this might be my last battle but a Hellsing doesn't lay down in defeat. They stand up and face their enemies with steel and have no regrets! **End Of Pov: **_

_**Chapter 1: Beginning of The End**_

_A year earlier At the hellsing manor in a personal office after lunch a woman in her late 50's is sitting at her desk working on her computer and waiting for a report from her count. After his return last night he got angry at her for no longer having virgin blood. When he probed Integra's mind to see who has stolen his master's chance at longevity he found out that some of her recent memories had mental blocks preventing him from seeing what has happened from last year to yesterday. When the vampire king asked her why she is withholding information from him she simply said._

_"In time I will tell you but please it is really late and I need to rest."_

_This morning she informed him that the Hellsing organization has been working closely with the SAS counter terrorist unit a day before London was rebuilt to stop any further supernatural attacks. Since after the war vampires kept creeping out of the woodwork and SAS needed its people to be prepared for this new threat to the peace. They have lended Operators Smoke, Sledge, Mute, and Thatcher. Promising her who ever wants to will be allowed to stay. Then she informed the Round Table of Alucard's return after they asked her to retire. What bugs her about the meeting is that one of the newest members of the table wasn't there._

_While she is recounting his return last night there is a knock on the door. After Walter's betrayal she never got another butler. She thinks they would either soil themselves when a vampire shows up or betray her just like he did. However last year she has started having pleasant chats with Thatcher who she's been friends with since middle school. Two days ago there was four simultaneous vampire attack and she wanted to see how SAS could handle them. Smoke upgraded his gas canisters to hold holy vapor in it. He described the effect on the vampire like watching an snowman melt if the snowman could scream and the snow was skin and bone. Sledge made the obvious change to his hammer and made it out of silver. He was able to crush the vampire's legs then use his head as a croquet bowl. Mute upgraded his jammers so they can hurt an artificial vampires ears so while they are covering their ears he just riddles their head with his MP5K's bullets. Thatcher upgraded his EMP grenades to deactivate the minds of ghouls and his boots to be more silent. So while the creator is confused where his army went he just sneaks up behind him and BAM!_

_"Come in!"_

_The door opens then a man with short brown hair and a full set of facial hair walks in to the room with a charming smile wearing a tactical vest over a SAS uniform._

_"Sir Integra to what do you ask of your most devoted human?"_

_"Ahh Mike glad you're here. I'm about to go to a meeting for the queen and I want you to accompany me to show our organizations unity."_

_He is happily surprised by this request or in her case order to go with her to a public place. He happily accepts then goes outside to ready the antique car._

_"He is a true knight of Britain even without being on the the round table. It's not even a competition most of these new knights are either rich pricks or ambitious bastards who'll stab you in the back for the smallest chance for power. Baker being in the convention of twelve might even give me a reason to stay for the entirety of the meetings." As she says this a man fazes through the wall with a devilish grin on his face._

_"He might not look that much of a soldier but I bet there's a 'big' reason you are interested in that beta male so much." This irritates the old Hellsing._

_"Glad you were able to wait till he left to show yourself. So how did the mission go?" His smile falters a bit recalling his assignment._

_"I tracked the pest in to an old research laboratory in Manchester. Looked like it was in use for years. I looked around to find papers burning in a trashcan and human sized test tubes filled with green liquid and pereople in all but two of them. I was shot in the back a few times before I turned around to see two vampires who've decayed quite a bit and were limping but I could still recognize them. The Valentine brothers along with ghouls and the weasel scientist hiding behind these abominations of science. Long story short I regenerated then easily decimated the brothers and ghouls. So I bite into the coward's neck and apparently this project was codenamed Resurrection and he wasn't the only one working on it…"_

_Before Alucard could finish his debriefing Seras enters the room politely wearing her red Hellsing uniform with her left arm as a shadowy matter in the shape of what it replaced. As she opens the door they can hear the horn of an old car beeping in a rhythmic fashion._

_"Sorry to interrupt you masters but Thatcher has been honking the car horn for a while now and well... Pip is getting tired of sparing you two from the annoyance of hearing it."_

_"Don't tell them zat!" The frenchman says in her mind._

_"He never understood patience. Thanks for the heads up Seras go tell Mr. Baker I shall be with him shortly then head out and deal with a pirate."_

_Integra slides a folder to Seras who opens it up to find notes about a pirate captain named Dredge who ruled the seven seas better than Black Beard could have. Above the notes is a picture of the pirate wearing an purple admiral's coat with a matching pirate hat walking through an exhibit with a portable howitzer in his hand. A squid seems to be the barrel of the launcher. Body parts are scattered around him as he seems to be heading to the unknown section of the exhibit. Seras studies the picture more closely to see that his chest has a green glow to it and that though he doesn't look like a ghoul he is definitely undead. She nods her head knowing her orders then exits the room with the folder in hand. Integra gets up from her desk but before she leaves the room Alucard finishes his briefing._

_"He was in league with a new organization and they have more than one Frankenstein lab up and running."_

_"Then you shall find and destroy all of them. Anything else to report?"_

_"He only met with a man named Mal'Damba who has the head of a tree branch with three leafs wearing a brown tunic with a grass theme to it and a green snake around his right arm. He only knew that the higher ups in the organization want revenge on you Integra and that they call themselves the Eclipse Organization."_

_As Integra is leaving the mansion she sees a red hawk perched on a branch of the family tree her great grandfather planted. She enters the back of the car contemplating who would be out to get her. The only people she can think of is Brazil since Alucard killed a lot of BOPE operators and Pip destroyed their command center when they attacked 1st at the hotel… hmmm. She puts these thoughts aside as the car nears the royal palace. She looks out the window to see all the members of the roundtable in a line being frisked as they enter the palace. It's time to inform the Queen of a recent development. Integra takes out a pregnancy stick from her coat pocket then looks from it to Mike as he drives the car who in turn looks at her through the rearview mirror with worrisome eyes._

* * *

_**Note: **Just so you guys get an idea of who might appear in this fanfic. Year three season one for R6, (Clash might be in a chapter pending ideas) all the magistrate people, and fourteen other champions from Paladins who seem like they would fit in well with the story\time period. (Atlas will make an appearance but time travel isn't the reason) This is my 1st ever fanfiction so any criticism is welcomed as well as suggestions to help improve this chapter or the next. Please and thank you. Next chapter will be for the Iscariot organization._


End file.
